escuela de dioses
by anniee17
Summary: había una vez un dios que se enamoro de una criatura mística y que paso, no conseguía la aprobación de los demás dioses... pero el es el jefe de los dioses y aun asi debe obedecerlos, así que hará todo para que la acepten no importa el costo


**ESCUELA DE DIOSES**

**SYAORAN**

Mi nombre es Syaoran Li, tengo 19 años estoy en preparatoria de Tokyo Japón, una de las más prestigiosas del país y del mundo a decir verdad, para entrar a nuestra escuela o mi escuela , les explicare más adelante porque es mía… se necesita nacer en una cuna de oro, en perfección, y con dones 3 cualidades de las cuales poseo además de muchos dones que me caracterizan, de cuales destaco en arco y flecha como número uno en la nación, equitación, artes marciales, soccer y el número uno en educación académica por varios años y manteniendo un promedio de excelencia de 10… perfecto, en cuanto a mi cuna de oro nací en una literalmente, mi familia es descendiente de los Li en China, uno de los millonarios y economistas más ricos del mundo, el numero 3 a decir verdad, mis padres Hien y Leran Li me han educado en perfección desde pañales y siendo ya un joven de 19 años lo perfecciono ahora a mi manera… pero bueno porque un dios griego.. así me nombraron las chicas de mi fan club, soy Zeus en esta escuela porque soy el número uno y el que siempre obedecen todos y sobre todo por la parte de numerosas novias en lista de espera, que una que otra vez las dejo jugar con este dios…

Se preguntaran si soy el único dios aquí pues no mis mejores amigos desde la infancia; Eriol Hiragizawa un chico de cabellera azulada con ojos azules y lentes, su único defecto, pero para todos era conocido como el mismo Poseidón, ya que sus ojos azules caracterizaban el mar en toda su excelencia excelente en piano, soccer y equitación y la materia chicas fáciles a su alrededor, eso no podía faltar en su vocabulario.

El siguiente es Yamazaki Takashi, un joven de cabellera negra y ojos oscuros ocultos siempre bajo una sonrisa que da de que temer, ya que sea una situación aterradora o buena siempre la porta como un escudo ante su defensa, Dionosio para nosotros por sus bromas tan pesadas y ser portador del dramatismo en todo lo que realiza. Sus dones las chicas obviamente, mentiras, engaño director del club de drama y teatro, soccer y ajedrez.

El siguiente es Yue Daidouji con sus ojos azulados oscuros y su cabellera azul, uno de los hermanos menores de Eriol, Apolo para mí por su dureza, ferocidad y agilidad en cada acción que realiza, sus dones soccer, gimnasia, beisbol, atletismo, todo lo que tenga que ver con deportes; su hermana gemela Tomoyo Daidouji eran muy parecidos y al igual que la mitología eran hermanos gemelos, Tomoyo tiene unos ojos azules oscuros llenos de gracia y bondad y una cabellera negra azulada, Artemisa para nosotros, sus dones el canto, flauta y arpa, además de ser la encargada de las fotografías del periódico escolar y aunque no lo crean Tomoyo está enamorada de nuestro Poseidón pero el aún está en la etapa de negación… bien prosigamos

Yukito Hiragizawa el hermano menor de Eriol, por meses a decir verdad, una persona de la más cálida con sus ojos azules más claros que Eriol y su cabello grisáceo y una sonrisa cautivadora, nuestro Hermes por ser el portador de las buenas y malas noticias en la escuela, está a cargo de la edición del periódico escolar, y próximo editor en New York Times, sus dones redacción, leer, escribir, soccer y pintar.

Naoko Yanagisawa, de cabellera castaña al igual que sus ojos de dones como número dos en académica, ajedrez y estar en el equipo de debate, la próxima abogada triunfadora de nuestra generación, nuestra Atenea.

Touya Amiyama, un castaño al igual que sus ojos, serio, de semblante fría, pero irresistible para las chicas, nuestro mejor delantero, espadachín en esgrima y equitación, no hablaba de tonterías como los demás simplemente se limitaba a escuchar y cuando lo hacia solo sabiduría de su boca salía, nuestro Ares.

Clow Amiyama, hermano menor de Touya, sus ojos azules y cabellera azul distinguida, con un semblante serio, mal humorado nuestro Hefesto, sus dones soccer, arco y flecha, equitación y esgrima.

Chiharu Mihara su cabellera acaramelada al igual que sus ojos, nuestra Demeter, ya que ella era una gran jardinera y cocinera en todo lo que hacía… enamorada perdidamente del torpe de Dionisio, y el mismo le temía ya que ella siempre lo golpeaba, algo raro, pero así era la relación entre esos dos desde un inicio.

Y por último pero no menos importante, mi prima Meiling Li, una fuerte mujer con cabellera negra larga y sus ojos rubís, enormes, su determinación era mucha, sus dones su boca para empezar, equitación, esgrima, arco y flecha, nuestra Hera, proclamada así por ella ya que desde pequeños sentía un tipo de amor extraño por mí, pero con el paso del tiempo lo olvido…

Somos 11 desde un inicio, los mas famosos griegos de la escuela preparatoria Tomoeda, y como lo han de pensar somos perfectos como la palabra… un solo error en nuestro itinerario y que pasaba una reunión entre nosotros mismos y exiliarlo del grupo no importara quien fuera, así eran las reglas, pero bueno eso cambiaria a partir de ahora verán paso hace aproximadamente unos días….

Nuestro último partido de soccer y como era de esperarse invictos hasta ahora nuestro equipo se llama ¨Olimpo¨ gracioso no, pero bueno acabamos de ganar el partido más importante de la temporada y con eso nos ganamos nuestro hermoso trofeo de semifinalistas, pero obviamente la final se acercaba pronto así que ha trabajar más y más, estábamos regresando a las duchas los chicos y yo claro yo me quede un poco más posando con las chicas una que otra foto que me pedían y yo no podía ignorar eso, unos autógrafos más y volví con los demás, ya deberían estar en las duchas cuando avanzo en el corredor principal y tropiezo con algo… o más bien diría algo… su cuerpo bajo de mí, note unas curvas perfectas, una cabellera castaña y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas… hermoso.. Sublime.. Perfecto.. Quien era ella… veo sus mejillas sonrojadas como las cerezas y su olor que emanaba de su cabellera… una obsesión.. Un éxtasis para mi…, quería probar esos labios tan rosados y comerla… un manjar para mi… cuando…

—Puedes levantarte— estaba furiosa con su tono de voz, simplemente me levante y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla, pero ella no la acepto y lo hizo sola, algo raro…

—disculpa.. Yo— estaba algo apenado no sabía cómo dirigirme a ese ser tan perfecto, algo raro en mi…

—si como sea, se me hace tarde— se apartó de mí y levanto sus gafas… porque al parecer usaba gafas, se fue y me dejo ahí todo anonadado… que fue eso, mi corazón palpitaba a mas no poder, que es lo que siento…

—veo que conociste a Aracne o mejor dicho Sakura Kinomoto— respondió Eriol con tanta cautela, acaso me espiaba…

—Dijiste Kinomoto… acaso— el solo asintió, se decía que la fortuna Kinomoto la numero 1 en industria textilera, la mejor de todo el mundo, pero había un problema, nuestras familias estaban asociadas mi madre y la Sra. Nadeshiko Kinomoto, ese no era el problema, era la boca de esas mujeres juntas, un peligro, el mismo infierno parecía bueno junto a ellas…

—No solo eso, es mi prima– pronto dijo Touya

Esto no podía ser cierto, odiaba a la Sra. Kinomoto pero ella no podía, pronto tuve un interés en ella, volví a los vestidores y…

—veo que hasta el gran Zeus puede caer al encanto de una Aracne— se bufo Yamazaki, por los que no entiendes un Aracne es un ser mitológico griego parecido a una araña, horrible… porque había adoptado ese nombre…

—porque se refieren a ella como— estaba muy intrigado después de todo…

—ya estaba ocupado el puesto de Jacinto el torpe así que Aracne le quedaba después de todo, su único don es diseñar…acaso no sabes que ella es la que recibió el premio de mejor tendencia Japonesa 2013— respondió Clow muy atento…

—ella es uno de las criaturas griegas— dijo Yue con seriedad

Como había dioses también había criaturas, aunque no lo crean, les mencionare a algunos; empezaremos con la bruja de Medusa, también llamada Rika Sasaki en alguna ocasión aunque es hermosa ningún hombre valiente se le acercaba ya que con una sola mirada perdías la capacidad de hablar y te convertías literalmente en piedra, y no es una broma, nunca había visto sus ojos, pero cualquiera que los veía ya no hablaba, sus dones son cocina, y pintura, solitaria con los demás freaks….

El siguiente Ryu Yamisawa o Prometo, era un hippie desubicado, un ambientalista que siempre hacia huelgas a favor de la naturaleza, reciclar, todo bueno, venía a nuestra escuela con un horroroso atuendo a pordiosero, pero siendo uno de los hijos de los directivos se lo permitían, siempre hablando y queriendo la libertad de todos, asi como la igualdad entre nosotros, que no se podía, había estatus sociales para cada uno de nosotros…

Kei Miyaki, Cipres, mitad joven mitad hombre jabalí debido a su cabellera abundante y tipo afro, nunca la peinaba y daba un aspecto de retrasado, él es muy inteligente y está en el equipo de debate, pero muestra mucha seriedad ante todo…

Jacinto el Torpe o mejor conocido como Kerberus Hina, el más torpe de toda la escuela, tropezaba con todo en su paso, pero a pesar de su torpeza es uno de los mejores compositores de violín y viola de la escuela, su amabilidad es muy conocida pero más su torpeza.

Akira MIra, una hermosa mujer, cuerpo envidiable pero había un defecto en ella, temerosa de todo, de los sonidos de pájaros, campana de la escuela, balones, nos encantaba usarla y quien le atinara su cabeza se llevaba 100 puntos…

Aoi Kiwara, el más gay de toda la escuela, era un gran sujeto, pero estaba enamorado de su reflejo como, narciso, así que quedo ese apodo…

Y por último Aracne no había una, pero alias Sakura Kinomoto al parecer, se le conocía a la Aracne como la mejor tejedora y al parecer le quedaba bien el estilo, era la primera vez que la conocía y vaya que he estado internado casi en esta escuela…

—pero si es prima de Touya porque— eso no tenía sentido

—aunque sea mi prima, ella me odia y a nuestro grupo— afirmo Touya…

Había cierta rivalidad entre ellos, ya que el Sr. Amiyama prefería a Touya por ser hombre, y veo que los celos y la envidia los percibía la Srta. Kinomoto, me rehusó a usar ese deplorable nombre para ella, si la llamara yo le diría Afrodita, porque ella es mi Afrodita para mis ojos, y vaya que nunca me equivoco en esto… volví a mi asunto de investigar e indagar en su caso en la próxima reunión y salvarla de esas criaturas tan extrañas…

Terminando de ducharnos fuimos a los dormitorios, bueno si no lo había mencionado tenemos casas y la de nosotros gracias a nuestros padres es la más imponente y elegante y obviamente decorada por las chicas… sublime, nuestra casa también se llamaba ¨Olimpo¨ debido a una broma del club de fans y así permaneció… volví a mi habitación y pensaba en porque ella seguiría ahí con esas criaturas, pero porque hasta ahora me percate de su presencia…Donde se había escondido mi Afrodita…

Después de pensar tanto en la forma de rescate dormí plácidamente en mi dormitorio, un rato debido a la fiesta que harían en nuestro honor la escuela… después de vestir lo último en moda baje y ahí estaban todos listos… fuimos al gimnasio donde se haría la fiesta formal claro, para después terminarla en nuestra casa con broche de oro, pero como somos los perfectos nunca recibíamos castigo alguno por el alcohol, orgias, bromas que se hacían, todo quedaba en silencio, después del gimnasio que fue otra cosa aburrida la buscaba entre la multitud pero nunca la halle, tal vez en la fiesta la encontraría… no perdí esperanzas y cruce mis dedos..

La fiesta estaba en todo su esplendor pero me faltaba mi musa, mi afrodita… después de ver a toda la realeza griega salí a tomar aire, cerca del lago que tenemos, ya que son para las competencias en canoas… estaba frente a mi árbol de cerezos.. Mi favorito… vaya como ella… suspire, porque no iría a la fiesta si toda la escuela estaba ahí… necesitaba verla una vez más y pronto me encontraba buscándola por todo el campus, unas 20 hectáreas.. Así que decidí tomar el carro de golf y salir a su rescate…

Después de varias horas, no la encontraba, estaba perdida de mi rastro… fui a su casa una cabaña como las demás pero parecía tenebrosa, una casa embrujada y con palabras obscenas escritas en aerosol por todo el campus, por ser los perdedores de la escuela… baje y pronto entre a la cabaña y me infiltre como un ninja experto, buscándola pero no estaba ahí… entre a una recamara muy elegante y con muchas telas revueltas en toda la recamara, sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto así que decidí conocer más de ella por medio de sus cosas, pero no sería mucho tiempo ya que oía los pasos de alguien acercarse… Pronto decidí esconderme debajo de su cama y marcharme cuando no me viera… entro y

—mama ya te lo he dicho no quiero conocerlo, tengo mucho trabajo para la colección de Invierno, si lo ce madre, estaré ahí en unos 20 minutos.. Adiós— colgó su celular y pronto se desvistió frente a mí , verla en ropa interior como una modelo profesional, pero algo en ella se me hacía muy familiar y no podía ver lo que mis ojos veían.. Acaso el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto…

Verán no soy un pervertido ni nada por el estilo, pero ver como ella moldeaba su cabello con su peine y se maquillaba así como elegía sus accesorios, se veía tan deslumbrante, un 100 un 10000 para mi… ver como se quitaba esas horribles gafas y dejaba ver sus enormes ojos esmeraldas… había encontrado por fin la integrante numero 12… Afrodita…

Quise salir y decírselo, pero ella se dirigió a la salida y pronto corría escondiéndose de la multitud que regresaba a dormir… la seguí por todo el campus y pronto subió a un auto y se fue, llame a un taxi y ahí me tienen siguiéndola, mejor dicho protegiendo a mi integrante.. Porque lo seria, no dejaría que se quedara con esa escoria…

Cuando por fin bajo del auto entro a un evento de pasarela, siendo fotografiado por muchos paparazis… ella solo limitaba a caminar como toda una profesional y se dirigió al interior, pase desapercibido con mis dotes ninjas, cuando por fin estuve infiltrado tome unas gas de sol y tome asiento al parecer era una especie de pasarela a las 3 de la mañana algo extraño… cuando empezó cada modelo poso su atuendo magnifico, nunca había visto algo así, un evento para recordar, pero la último modelo llamo mi atención Hana Ren, Alias Sakura Kinomoto, escondida como mojigata… tras esos lentes enormes y su peinado absurdo.. Modelo y al final se presentó como diseñadora individual.. Ella solo hizo una reverencia y salió…

Decidí aguardar el momento perfecto y cuando aguardaba por el taxi con el mismo atuendo con que entro tome su mano..

—no te iras tan fácil— ver la expresión de horror que tenía era poco, estaba soltándose de mi agarre, pero no lo hice y pronto la jale a un restaurant ahí— dos cafés y vuelva en 10 minutos para nuestra orden, retírese— ordene de inmediato al mesero…

Un restaurant francés muy elegante donde por su puesto me conocían, y al parecer a ella también, ella no podía verme, pero no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad..

—dime Hana Ren.. Porque te escondes— ella solo me miro sonrojada y con sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa de mis palabras, luchaba por contestarme

—Hablaras o solo estarás así— conteste— déjame decirte que estoy sorprendido de cómo te convertiste en esto

Ella parecía molesta con mi comentario, y pronto inflo sus mejillas de una forma infantil y roja y…

—que quieres para guardar mi secreto— estaba furiosa, pero no entendía del todo porque lo estaba

—En realidad no quiero tu dinero Kinomoto— respondí y bebí de mi mocachino

Ella tenía cierta duda en seguir indagando, pero tenía que averiguar que quería no después de todo, no la chantajearía, pero si era la única forma de que estuviera a mi lado, lo haría...

—que quieres, solo dime un precio— exigió, estaba un poco temerosa, pero quería seguir jugando un poco más con ella

—qué tal si te unes a los dioses— solté con rapidez….

—estas demente— estaba ahora riéndose de mi— acaso no sabes que nunca encajaría ahí, ustedes no son como yo ni yo como ustedes..— soltó con rapidez…

Claro que no nos comparábamos, pero cuando supieran que ella es Hana Ren la famosa diseñadora de todo Japón cambiaria las cosas, y sobre todo porque las chicas usaban parte de su ropa confeccionada.

—Ese es el costo— dije sin duda alguna.

—bien Li como te lo digo.. mm…aceptaría bajo unas condiciones, 1.- no puedes revelar mi secreto, 2.-si rompes esa promesa se acabó esto 3.- si no aceptan me dejaras en paz.. Aceptas…— solo sonrió y bebió su café.

—acepto, sabes quién soy yo el gran Zeus, nadie me dice que no— solté vanagloriándome.

—eso lo veremos, no es por dudar de ti, pero tu grupo es algo superficial, así que cuando me hayan aceptado búscame en el campus, me tengo que ir— se levantó, quise retenerla, pero ya estaba dándole un espacio libre, ya que pertenecería al grupo y después la conquistaría, ese era mi plan.

Cuando termine de desayunar con una sonrisa volví al campus y reuní a toda la casa ¨Olimpo¨ para una reunión..

—bien ya que estamos aquí quiero empezar con– me interrumpieron— porque demonios nos citas un domingo a las 12 pm, es aun de madrugada—espeto Yamazaki… — tan dramático como siempre— lo golpeo Mihara….—oye duele— pronto empezó la pelea entre ellos

—Tomoyo que hacías con Kaoru ayer—espeto Eriol —nada que importe—dijo pronto ella, — Eriol porque no ce lo dices ya que estas…— dijo Yue con gracia— cállate— dijo furioso Eriol…

—Basta... BASTE— grite furioso no es posible que en cada reunión siempre sucedía lo mismo, no tenían respeto por mi

—Bien habla que tengo una cita hoy— dijo Meiling.

Suspire y—bien quiero haceros una propuesta muy interesante y espero que acepten— dije con calma y determinación.

—dilo ya traigo jaqueca— soltó Yamazaki.

Me arme de valor y lo dije sin titubear… —quiero proponer un nuevo integrante a nuestra casa, a Sakura Kinomoto como Afrodita— todos pronto aceptarían

Ver como se posicionaban bien en el sofá, vaya que parecían desparramados hace unos segundos atrás, sus caras estaban sin expresión y sus ojos muy abiertos y pronto muchas risas entre ellos surgieron

—Buena broma primito, sabía que eras un comediante pero esta vez le ganaste a Yamazaki rio Meiling— bueno me iré a arreglar para mi cita.—

—aguarden es en serio– dije sin titubear—porque creen que bromearía— dije a continuación, pero ahora no reían, simplemente me veían con cara de horror como si alguien hubiese muerto

—Hermano como te lo digo— dijo Eriol— no podemos ir haciendo casos de caridad por el campus si no.. La gente creía que somos.. Como ellos.. Entiendes— no entendía después del todo— es cierto Syaoran, ya hacemos lo nuestro invitándolos a nuestras fiestas— dijo Yue.

Estaba enojado, como es posible que esas personas eran mis amigos, no podía oírlo más, pero tampoco permitiría que se salieran con la suya no, este es mi dominio, soy Zeus al fin y al cabo…

—bien solo les aviso que vendrá a hospedarse en esta su casa no tengo porque preguntarles—dije con tal severidad— aguarda Syaorancito esto se abre a votación— dijo pronto Naoko y su estúpida sabiduría…

Pronto todos asintieron y se mantuvo a votación, a papelitos, cada quien depositaba su voto en un cofre y cuando todos ya habíamos terminado de votar se leyeron los votos y cuál fue el resultado 10-1, 10 en contra mí favor.

— Bien ya lo resolvimos, ahora a sus obligaciones— dijo Naoko— lo siento Li, pero así son las cosas— toco mi hombro y se fueron todos esos traidores, pero esto no se quedaría así… les demostraría que ella podía ser una candidata buena para nuestra casa.

Pronto fui a buscarla a la casa de los freaks y ella estaba ahí sentada cerca de un árbol leyendo la Ilíada, hermosa…

—Qué quieres ahora Li— dijo sin apartar su mirada del libro—se te perdió algo—

—hable con mis a mí. Compañeros y decidimos— me interrumpió de nuevo— si lo sabía ya, gracias por hacer el intento si me permites tengo que volver al trabajo— dijo

—aguarda.. los convenceré yo puedo— dije— dime una cosa Li, porque es tan importante que pertenezca y viva en tu casa— me pregunto.. lo sabía acaso.. yo..— yo.. yo…— tartamudee— bueno como sea Li, prometiste que me dejarías en paz y gracias por todo adiós— se marchaba de ahí, tome su muñeca y…

—aguarda yo nunca dije que las cumpliría cuando tu dijeras…— cambie el plan— así que Hana Ren tú me ayudaras a convencerlos— dije

Ver la cara de terror que tenía a continuación era poco, ella se soltó y se fue a su casa, Li Syaoran nunca se rendiría y sobre todo Zeus jamás lo haría, pronto partí a casa e ideaba planes para convencerlos que era la mejor candidata, pero esta vez la resaltaría y la destacaría en cada acción que realizaba, este lunes seria interesante…

Dormí esa noche muy bien bajo las estrellas, y las constelaciones… un nuevo futuro junto a mi adorada afrodita seria escrito en los libros de Historia para futuras generaciones, solo había que mover algunas cosas, desperté muy entusiasmado y entre a clases, si no lo mencione antes, ella estaba en nuestra clase cada una de ellas. Entro ella con su cabello trenzado y sus gafas y un uniforme más holgado que el resto, esto no funcionaría con sus métodos…

—te dije hermano que no era buena candidata— espeto Eriol— te demostrare que estas equivocado— dije con seguridad.

Pronto la Srta. Kaho Mitzuki una pelirroja muy amable que impartía la materia de Historia entro y como siempre tomando apuntes todos para un 10 o acercarse a esa meta, yo por lo pronto mi memoria visual y auditiva era mejor en estos momentos, pero estaba absorbido por una castaña de ojos verdes, pronto recuperaría esos apuntes. Pronto la Srta. Mitzuki hizo equipos y no quede junto a ella, pero Tomoyo y ella sí… esto sería bueno podría acercársele y así cambiar cada uno de los votos… poco a poco.. Terminaron las clases y veía como Tomoyo y Sakura se ponían de acuerdo para el trabajo y…

—porque no investigan acerca de la moda de esa época–dije–estás loco Syaoran, esa época esta tan pasada de moda— dijo Tomoyo con repugnancia— Bien Kinomoto, nos reuniremos en la tarde en biblioteca y no llegues tarde, nos pondremos ahí de acuerdo— Tomoyo se fue y solo Sakura asintió..— no cambiaras nada Li— dijo ella con furia— ellos son solo superficiales y no puedes cambiarlo, al igual que tu así que yo me rendiría— se fue..

No sé qué pasaría a continuación, pero haría que cada uno se tragara sus palabras de que no era adecuada, estaban equivocados cada uno de ellos y yo Li Syaoran se los demostraría no importaba el tiempo, ni el costo, lo haría porque se que es lo correcto tenerla a ella junto a mí, toda la vida, mi conciencia me decía una y otra vez porque no solo la conquistas, pero no demostraría a todos que ella es la correcta para mí y para cualquiera, pero ella tendría un novio y ese seria Yo.

**Continuara….**

Un avance espero sus omentarios


End file.
